How The Rocket Got It's Team
by Brookika
Summary: How The Rocket Got It's Team. I'm being dumb, but I think it's pretty self explanatory. Correct me if I'm wrong


How the Rocket got its Team  
  
By Amy Bell  
  
A darkened room with a single poker table lit dimly by a weak bulb. The table was bare of cards, except the cards of fate. Around the table sat three beings, clinging onto every slight noise echoing round the empty warehouse. An iron door slammed, making everyone's hearts jump even further in their throats. A small man called the two guards away. They followed the voice, leaving these three alone. The iron door was dragged open, the guards and the man talking in hushed tones, slamming the door twice as hard behind them. The three strangers finally had a chance to speak freely, without risk of the guards threatening them. Three sighs were exhaled from their tightened mouths. There were two humans seated round the table, one of each gender. Their names? Lady Jessica of Miyoka and Lord James III of Shibata. Even though they had everything money could buy, they were rebels, getting a five-finger discount wherever they went. They had had the grandest upbringing, with servants and the suchlike, teaching them how to drink tea correctly and how to greet the other Lords and Ladies. But they still slurped and yelled at their equals. Their parents despaired for them, worried that they would be of no use to society. With their constant partying and drinking, they called on a man who guaranteed to tame teens. His name was Giovanni, and what of the third being? It was neither human, nor animal yet no-where between the two. Some people had said that this creature whatever it was, had been sent to the surface world by the Devil. Others said it had been sent by God, a symbol of peace between animal and human. Everyone was scared of it, so it took to life as an outcast, living on the street. It spent its days begging for food, until one day, a kind stranger took it into his home, wanting to hear his story. So, sat by the warm fire, hot food in his belly and the open ears of the stranger, he began:  
  
"I started out in life as a royal cat. I was fed catnip and warm milk every day Silk and satin cushions to lounge about on, with tassels to bat about. I was regarded as the highest cat in the whole of Japan. But I was not happy. I wanted to escape, slaves surrounded me, and the King and Queen loved me dearly. They would so distraught if I left. So I decided. As my actions would be taken as a cry for attention, I decided to learn how to speak. I learnt in every spare moment, but for much of the time, my servants took it as trying to indicate that I was underfed. My mistress took away my diamond collar as punishment for scratching their arms so much it blunted my claws. But still, I persevered, trying my hardest to talk like a human. It took many long months, but, in the end, I came out with something that wasn't a purr. I walked up (I already had this particular talent. It was the main reason King Shimboshi had chosen me out of my litter) to Queen Yamaguchi, and said to her in a loud voice that echoed round the overly decorated throne room.  
  
'Master, Mistress.' Their faces lit up with joy.  
  
'He acknowledged me first' said the King in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
'But he was looking at me whilst saying it' argued the Queen  
  
'He likes me best' said the King, dignified in reply.  
  
'No he doesn't … ' forgetting all grandness, screeching at the top of her voice.  
  
'SHUT THE HELL UP!' The room fell deadly silent, everyone's hearts in their mouths.  
  
'What I mean is, I learnt to speak to tell you three words' Shimboshi looked at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked at Shimboshi. They nodded. Yamaguchi stood up and walked down the stairs, her brilliant white gown flowing behind her.  
  
'Nyasu, I am saddened by your sudden outburst of anger. But I am in agreement with you. I love you with all my heart and am so proud of you. You wanted to vocally express your love for me, I mean us, and we are deeply grateful for your time and effort. We are so proud of you Nyasu, and this has touched us more deeply than you can imagine.' Yamaguchi smiled.  
  
'Huh?! My three words aren't 'I love you'. Whatever gave you that idea? MY three words are 'I want out'. Can you understand that?' Yamaguchi was shocked, needless to say. She retreated like a scared bunny rabbit back up to the safety of her throne. Her husband looked at her in alarm, but they nodded in silent agreement. Shimboshi clicked his fingers, and three servants rushed to his throne, almost tripping in anxiety.  
  
'Remove this creature. He was once worthy of our love, but now, I will none of it.' The servants nodded and tripped over the gold footstools and stairs walking backwards from the royal chairs. I was dragged out and was told never to return. I should have been happy, I mean, I'd got what I wanted. But I could not live with myself. I had upset my master and mistress, and I was sick to my stomach. I tried to re-enter the palace, but the security that had once guarded me had forgotten my face. I walked away at nightfall, the sun setting on my life as a royal cat. I curled up in a street around the corner from the palace, and tears choked me. I wandered around for weeks, with neither a place to stay, nor money in my paw. About ten days after I had been banished from the palace, I was settling down on an old newspaper to go to sleep. And the headline once again brought tears to my eyes. 'ROYALS GET NEW PET! TEDDIURSA IS CUDDLY AND BETTER THEN THE OLD CAT' and displayed a picture of my master and mistress hugging 'Teddy', with glee in their eyes."  
  
'They were like that when they first made me the royal cat.' Meowth forced back the tears as he told his story to the kind stranger.  
  
"That is so said Meowth. I may be able to help you." The stranger went on to tell him of a street gang that wanted new recruits.  
  
"No way, nu huh. No way in God's name am I gonna be involved in crime. I was a royal cat. I don't need your help." And swiftly left. 


End file.
